1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chemical compositions having fire retardant properties and more particularly to compositions that can be applied to fabrics or other materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fire safety regulations for consumer and other types of goods have caused many manufacturers to make their goods with flame retardant properties. In efforts to comply with these regulations, many manufacturers apply fire retardant chemical compositions to their goods. Unfortunately, many fire retardant chemical compositions are known to contain ingredients that may be toxic to humans and the environment.
Harmful fire resistant compositions include those that are halogenated, particularly those with the halogens chlorine and bromine. Bromine flame retardants (BFRs) and Chlorinated flame retardants (CFRs) have been used for over 30 years, and recent studies indicate that levels of these substances are rapidly building up inside the bodies of humans. Because more testing has been performed on BFRs, more is known as to the harmful effects of BFRs. Studies suggest that BFRs can be linked to immune suppression, cancer, endocrine disruption, and neurobehavioral and developmental effects. BFRs are used widely in consumer products, especially plastics for electronics, foams, and textiles. It is also suspected that CFRs, which are used in textiles, paints and coatings, plastics, and insulation foams, cause harm to humans and the environment.
Effective non-halogenated flame retardants are needed to reduce and or eliminate the use of BFRs and CFRs. Particularly, there is a need for flame retardants that are not harmful to humans or the environment.